1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a non-obvious improvement to a medical device called a cast saw. A cast saw is a medical device used to cut through a plaster or fiberglass cast. The invention is an improved blade for a cast saw that replicates the cutting ability of traditional cast saw blade and reduces the surface temperature of the cast saw blade.
2. Description of Related Art
The oscillating cast saw is a tool of common usage in the medical community for removing plaster and fiberglass casts. One embodiment of an oscillating cast saw is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,607. An earlier embodiment of the cast saw is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,381.
The cool cast saw blade is an improvement on the existing oscillating cast saw devices as described in U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,878,607 and 4,412,381. However, other devices have been previously patented which improve certain aspects of the cast saw. Other devices that seek to minimize or eliminate the risk of thermal burns to patients who have their casts removed by oscillating cast saws exist. One such invention is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,675, which discloses a protective shield which would shield patients from a burn from an oscillating cast saw. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,067 and 4,316,323 discloses a blade housing for a type of cast saw. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,517 embody different cast cutting systems.